La sucesión final llegó
by Ayumi Hitoshi
Summary: Llegó la hora de que Tsuna acepte su destino. Pero, ¿qué pasará con su vida a partir de ahora? ¿decidirá declararse a su amor? ¿o simplemente se irá a Italia para convertirse en el Capo de la familia Vongola?
1. Chapter 1

Khr no me pertenece, ni los personajes de este fantástico anime.

Bueno, este es mi primer FANFIC. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: MENSAJE INESPERADO**

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que volvieron de sus aventuras en el futuro y

faltaban apenas dos semanas para que llegase al fin la tan esperada fiesta de Navidad.

Era por la mañana de un lunes y Tsuna estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama

cuando Reborn le arrojó repentinamente un cubo, de al menos veinte litros, de agua

helada por encima.

-Ahhh!- gritó Tsuna pegando un salto de la cama mientras que la punta de sus

puntiagudos cabellos se congelaban.

-¡¿Porqué me has arrojado un cubo de agua helada por encima?! ¡Estamos en pleno

invierno!- dijo estas últimas palabras con gran y enorme estornudo.

-Si no durmieras tanto no tendría que hacer estas cosas.-dijo Reborn con su más que

típica sonrisa maliciosa-Ahora seca te o pillarás un buen resfriado...

-¡Si no me hubieses tirado un cubo de agua encima no tendría que secarme!

-Entonces levanta te a tu hora.

-¡Pero si me obligaste a entrenar hasta las tantas ayer!

-No te quejes tanto o tendré que matarte...- al decir esto Leon se convirtió en una pistola

verde.

-Ahhh! ¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya lo he entendido!

-Tss, eres patético.- Reborn ocultó su cara bajo su sombrero y prosiguió- Ya han pasado

ya dos años que volvimos de nuestro viaje al futuro y todavía te comportas como un crío.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Solo tengo diez y siete.

-Por eso mismo...

-He? No te entiendo...

-Tsuna...- Reborn hizo una pequeña pausa- Falta menos de un año para que cumplas los

diez y ocho.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? Solo cumpliré un año más.

-Te equivocas de nuevo _Dame-Tsuna._

-Reborn, creí haber te pedido que dejaras de llamarme así... es molesto- dijo Tsuna

sentado se con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas.

-Sí, me lo pediste. Pero eso no significa que deje de llamarte _Dame-Tsuna, __Dame-Tsuna._

-Ajj! ¡Deja de llamarme así!- Tsuna hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió- Bueno, ¿que

querías decirme antes de que me fastidiases nuevamente?- dijo esto levantándose de la

cama. Sacó su uniforme del armario y se secó con una toalla que se encontraba en su

mesita.

-Bueno, como te dije antes, falta menos de un año para que cumplas los diez y ocho...

-Sí, sí... ¿Y qué pasa con eso?- Tsuna ya se había puesto los pantalones y se había

secado. Solo le faltaba ponerse la camisa y la corbata sobe su torso bien definido debido

a los duros entrenamientos que había recibido de Reborn durante los dos últimos años.

-Como ya sabrás, a los diez y ocho eres oficialmente mayor de edad.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó Tsuna algo desconcertado.

-Te lo tengo que explicar realmente todo...

-Bueno, si no especificas las cosas no podre comprenderte. Suelta lo.- dijo Tsuna ajustando se la

corbata frente a un espejo que había incorporado a su habitación.

-Te estoy diciendo esto lentamente para que lo asimiles y no te lleves un susto de muerte

como haces siempre.

-Vaya, ¿te estas preocupando por mi?- insinuó Tsuna sarcásticamente.

-No te creas. Hago esto porque me lo pidió el Noveno. Yo te los diría de un tirón para

acabar rápidamente y ahorrarme complicaciones.- estas palabras hicieron que Tsuna

hiciera una pequeña mueca y a continuación preguntó:

-¿El Noveno? Eso debe de significar que es algo realmente importante. ¡¿Qué es?!-

Tsuna giró repentinamente la cabeza y miró a Reborn fijamente que estaba de pie sombre

la mesa en la que antes había estado la toalla.

-Cuando cumplas los diez y ocho...

-¿Qué pasará?- Tsuna estaba deseando que dijera lo que tenía que decir pero una parte

de él le advertía que lo que Reborn tenía que decir solo iba a causar más problemas de los

que ya tenía. Reborn se puso más serio de lo que ya estaba, fijó su mirada en Tsuna y

dijo:

-Tsuna, cuando tengas los diez y ocho y cumplas mayoría de edad...- Tsuna estaba muy

nervioso y tragó saliva- ¡Heredarás toda la Vongola y te convertirás definitivamente en el

nuevo _Capo_, el DÉCIMO VONGOLA!

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que os halla gustado! :D

Pronto seguiré escribiendo este FANFIC! XD

Es súper divertido escribir estos FANFIC! :D

Por favor, comenten. Quiero saber si a la gente les gusta lo que escribo (aunque de todas formas seguiría

escribiendo aunque no les guste)

Chao!


	2. Chapter 2

GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! Siento de veras tanto mi tardanza. Pero es que he tenido un mogollón de exámenes horriblesque no me han dejado sequir escribiendo el fic. GOMEEEEEEN!

-**¿?**: Excusas, excusas y más excusas. No has escrito porque eres demasiado perezosa!

-**Dark Angel**: Oye! Eso no es verdad!... Espera... quien eres tu?! Y que haces aquí?!

-**¿?**: En serio? Llevo aquí desde que empezaste a escribir y ahora te das cuenta de mi presencia? No eres solo perezosa sino

que también eres tonta...

-**Dark Angel**: A quien llamas tonta y perezosa?! Antes de insultar a alguien deberías al menos presentarte! (cara de

completo enfado)

-**¿?**: Que pesada (rueda los ojos)... Muy bien, me presentaré... Mi nombre es Mr. Bad...

-**Dark Angel**: Mr... Bad? Hahahahah! Vaya nombre más raro!

-**Mr. Bad**: (con una venita en la frente) Bueno jente que esta leyendo este estúpido Fic... mientras leen yo me encargaré de

esta mocosa...

-**Dark Angel**: Oye! No es ningún Fic estúpido! Y además no soy una mocosa!

-**Mr. Bad**: Caya! (cara asesina) Espero que les guste. (mirando amablemente) Ahora te toca a ti! (acercándose con una risa

macabra)

* * *

Capitulo 2: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ES DEMASIADO PRONTO!

Tsuna estaba estupefacto cuando Reborn le dijo que cunado cumpliese al fin los diez y ocho años iba a convertirse

definitivamente en el nuevo _Capo_.

Tras un rato de incómodo silencio Tsuna decidió finalmente a tomar la palabra:

-Reborn, ¿es cierto lo que dices?

-Lo que estoy diciendo es tan cierto como que tú y yo estemos hablando en este instante.

El joven castaño, a pesar de ya saber que no era una de las bromas que a Reborn le gustaba hacerle de vez en cuando, se

quedó estupefacto ante la idea de que faltara tan poco tiempo para que aceptase de una vez por todas lo que realmente

estaba destinado a ser.

El bebe asesino, que había entrenado a nuestro joven castaño desde los catorce años,

al ver que su discípulo no respondía dijo:

-Sabías tan bien o incluso mejor que yo que este día iba a llegar tarde o temprano...

-Lo se, pero...-Tsuna se quedó en silencio y tras una breve pausa dijo-Es demasiado pronto...-el castaño dirigió su mirada

seria hacia el suelo y algunos mechones de pelo le cubrieron sus ojos marrones brillante llenos de seriedad y tristeza debido a

reciente noticia. Reborn tras escuchar las palabras, dio un repentino salto y aterrizó en la ventana. Este dijo con voz fría y

seria:

-No hay nada que hacer, Tsuna... Solo te queda aceptarlo y seguir adelante... Pero mira el lado positivo...- el joven le miró ya

furioso por decir que había algo positivo en irse a Italia, convertirse en el nuevo _Capo_ y dejar a sus amigo atrás. En ese

instante, sin darse cuenta, gritó:

-¡¿Lado positivo?! ¿Pero que lado positivo hay en todo esto?- estaba fuera de si. Pero su tutor no se inmutó y calmado, pero

serio respondió:

-Muy fácil... Todavía queda hasta octubre para que te vallas.- y al decir este el bebe desapareció.

Tsuna, con la cara sombría, bajo la escaleras y pasó por delante de la cocino donde estaban I-pin, Lambo y Nana. En ese

instante, cuando Nana le vio, le dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara:

-Buenos días Tsu-kun! ¿No vas a desayunar? He preparado tortitas.- al terminar, Lambo e I-pin notaron su presencia, Lambo

gritó:

-¡Si el tonto de Tsuna no quiere sus tortitas el gran LAMBO se las comerá todas!

Gyahahahaha...-entonces empezó a coger las tortitas que estaban en un plato y

empezó a comérselas todas. I-pin, al ver esto gritó:

-¡Lambo! ¡No seas egoísta! ¡Esas tortitas son de Tsuna-san!

-Gyahahaha! ¡El gran Lambo-sama se las quedará todas!

-¡No!- I-pin empezó ha contener a Lambo para evitar que se las comiese.

-No te preocupes I-pin, os las podéis comer si queréis. No tengo hambre y además ya va siendo hora de que me valla a la

escuela o de los contrario llegaré tarde otra vez.- dijo esto con una sonrisa lo que hizo que I-pin soltara un poco a Lambo.

-Pero Tsuna-san, no quieres comer?

-No, gracias. Ayer ya cené mucho y por eso no tengo hambre.- miró a su madre que estaba fregando los platos y dijo:

-Oka-san, ya me voy a la escuela. Adiós!-se encaminó a la puerta de salida en la

entrada y abrió la puerta. Pero, antes de salir escuchó la voz de su madre y se volteó.

Esta le estaba sonriendo cálidamente y dijo:

-Tsu-kun! Ten cuidado y estudia mucho! Y recuerda venir directamente a casa que te espera una sorpresa que seguramente

te va a encantar!- el joven de cabello castaño la miró algo confuso por lo que había dicho hace apenas unos segundo. Pero

después, la miró, sonrió alegremente con su más que típica sonrisa y dijo:

-Vale oka-san! Así lo haré! No te preocupes, llegaré a tiempo!- con estas últimas palabra cerró la puerta detrás de si y se fue

caminando en dirección a la escuela.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Mientras en su casa:

-Vaya, cada vez se parece más a su padre.- dijo Nana con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-He? Porqué dice eso mamá?- le preguntó una curiosa I-pin.

-Es solo que el padre de Tsu-kun aparece y desaparece sin decir nada pero siempre con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando estaba aquí, siempre se iba por las mañanas rápidamente sin desayunar. Y ahora mi pequeño Tsu-kun está haciendo lo

mismo que su querido padre.- tras decir eso soltó una pequeña risita y se encaminó de vuelta a la cocina para seguir fregando

los platos y hacerle más tortitas a Lambo y a I-pin.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

De camino a la escuela:

-Huu- un joven castaño suspiró y miró a cielo azul que en ese magnífico día estaba completamente despejado. Después volvió

a mirar hacia abajo dando nuevamente un suspiro con aire de tristeza. En ese instante, de tras de él, apareció un más que

emocionado peliplata corriendo hacia el castaño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y gritando:

-Décimo! Décimo! Buenos días!- el castaño al verle solamente sonrió con su típica sonrisa cálida y reconfortante que todos

adoraban y dijo:

-Buenos días Gokudera-kun. Y ya te he dicho que no me llames _Décimo_, solamente llámame Tsuna.

-¡ESO ES ALGO IMPENSABLE! ¡El décimo es el décimo y ya está!- dijo Gokudera con su típica cara de perrito faldero que

siempre pone (has caido bajo ¬¬). Tsuna al verlo en ese estado de perrito que desea que su amo le permita algo, se le cayó

una gotita al estilo anime por la nuca. Entonces dijo con las manos delante suya como en señal de _"no es necesario __exagerar _

_tanto" _:

-Muy bien Gokudera-kun... Puedes llamarme como quieras... He...he...he...- al decir esto se escuchó un grito desde lo lejos.

Tsuna y Gokudera se dieron la vuelta y allí estaba Yamamoto corriendo alegremente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo, Tsuna! Veo que Gokudera llegó primero. JAJAJAJA...- sin tener ninguna razón, Yamamoto empezó a reírse como si eso

fuese un juego que acababa de perder contra Gokudera. A este le salió una venita en la cara, apretó los puños como si se le

fuese la vida en ello, cogió aire y gritó a los cuatro vientos:

-BAKA DEL BAISBOOL! COMO TE ATREBES A HABLARLE ASÍ A JUDAIME! QUIÉN TE CRES QUE ERES?! BAKA!

-Ma...ma... Gokudera-kun... relaja te un poco o esa vena que está en tu frente estallará en cuestión de segundos.

Jajajajajajaja...- dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa haciendo enfadar aún más al joven peliplata.

-Te vas a enterar maldito baka del baisboll!- en ese instante, Gokudera, sacó su dinamita ya preparada para lanzársela al

joven pelinegro cuando de repente se escuchó a lo lejos un griterío que se estaba acercando. Todos miraron hacia el lugar del

que procedía ese extraño griterío. Vieron una enorme nube de polvo acercándose a ellos y entre todo ese polvo vieron a causa

de este. A nadie le extrañó que fuese el joven peliblanco al que tanto le gustaba formar un buen escándalo. Entonces se le

holló decir/gritar:

-SAWADA! COMO TE VA EL DÍA AL EXTREEEEEEEMOOOOO!?-al decir esto se paró en seco delante de ellos cargándose buena

parte de la acera (bruto ¬¬).

-Hola onii-san. No tienes que formar tanto escándalo que despertarás a todos en un radio de diez kilómetros...- el joven

castaño al decir esto, se le cayó una gotita al estilo anime y se arrepintió de haberle dicho semejante cosa. Entonces Ryohei

dijo/gritó:

-Pues que se despierten! Ya es muy tarde! Son las 7:00am al EXTREMO!

-Baka Cabeza de césped... A estas horas la mayoría de las personas NORMALES están durmiendo o despertando. No todos

son tan ESTÚPIDOS como tú, que está despierto desde las 5:00am para dar le cien vueltas al pueblo antes de desayunar.-

comentó Gokudera con todas las malas intenciones del mundo, haciendo así enfadar al joven peliblanco que se encontraba

haciendo flexiones para no quedarse quieto.

Estos dos comenzaron a pelear como siempre lo hacían cuando se encontraban y, también como siempre, Yamamoto

intentaba calmarlos en un intento en vano.

Gokudera gritando e insultando, Ryohei gritando y provocando, y Yamamoto calmando y sonriendo.

El joven Tsuna, ya cansado de la misma rutina diaria que ocurría todos los días de la semana durante todos los días del año y

el pensamiento de tener que convertirse en el próximo _Capo_ de la familia Vongola, estaba agotado. El castaño, sin

preocuparse demasiado de la típica pelea entre esos tres, siguió su camino hacia la escuela dando un suspiro de agotamiento y

mirando a suelo sin saber muy bien lo que estaba mirando.

Sus amigos/guardianes, al percatarse de que su jefe no les decía que dejasen de pelear y de que hoy parecía más agotado de

lo que normalmente lo estaba, dejaron de pelear y siguieron el resto del camino hacia la escuela sin mencionar ni una palabra

durante lo que quedaba de trayecto.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Ya en la entrada de la escuela:

En la entrada de la escuela media de Namimori se encontraba el jefe del comité disciplinario de la escuela, Hibari Kyoya. Allí

estaba él esperando para morder a los alumnos que causaban estruendo al entrar a _su territorio_ o llegaban tarde.

Cunado Tsuna paso por su lado con la mirada perdido en un punto cuyo paradero era indefinido, lo paro poniendo un mano en

su hombro y de acto seguido dijo con voz neutra:

-Oye herbívoro, si vas a ensuciar mi preciada escuela con tu aura negativa te tendré que morder hasta la muerte.- Tsuna lo

miró con una expresión entre triste y cansado. Seguidamente le contestó a Hibari:

-Lo siento, Hibari-san... Intentaré no _infestar_ este lugar con mis malas vibraciones...- al decir esto siguió su camino en

dirección a su aula de clases para poder pensar allí tranquilamente ya que solamente eran las 7:15am y todavía faltaban tres

cuartos de hora para que empezasen las clases.

Continuara...

* * *

-**Mr. Bad**: Me temo que hoy os despediré yo ya que nuestra queridísima escritora se encuentra en estos momentos

inalcanzable por motivos desconocidos. Espero que les haya guata y que comenten para dar sus opiniones. Y no se

preocupen por el siguiente capitulo, yo procuraré que este puesto antes de que termine el mes de mayo. Sin más

dilación les digo adiós (poético)


	3. Chapter 3

GOMEEEEEEEEEEN! (Llorando desconsoladamente) TENÍA PENSADO SUBIRLO HACE YA MUCHO PERO ES

QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN SE LARGÓ Y POR SI NO FUESE POCO A MI PC SE LE CAYÓ UNA JARRA HASTA ARIBA DE

AGUA Y QUEDÓ INUTILIZABLE DURANTE 1ª SEMANA!

**-Mr. Bad: **Por esta vez te libras mocosa...

**-Dark Angel: **¿Qué acabas de decir? (mirada asesina) Creo que no acabo de escucharte bien... (crujiendo los nudillos)

**-Mr. Bad: **N-nada i-importante (completamente asustado)

**-Dark Angel: **Ahora te toca sufrir a ti y te prometo que no seré buena contigo maldita escoria... (risa psicópata y se lleva a

_"la escoria"_ consigo a las tinieblas)

**-Reborn:** Chaosu! Mientras nuestros queridos amigos se divierten os dejo con la historia...

* * *

Capitulo 3: Preocupación

Tsuna estaba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, que lo llevaría a su aula de clases, con la mirada perdida en el suelo

y con la cabeza repleta de enigmas sin resolver. Este, al estar tan distraído, no se percató de que alguien estaba corriendo

en su dirección a toda pastilla chocando así con este sujeto. Ambos cayeron al suelo con la cabeza dolorida por el golpe que

se acababan de dar (estúpido Tsuna y estúpido sujeto ¬¬).

Cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta con la que se acababa de chocar. Era Kyoko, la joven de pelo castaño claro de

carácter dulce de la cual se había enamorado hace ya bastante tiempo.

Tsuna, al percatarse de con quien había chocado, inmediatamente se ruborizo (yo diría que se puso como un tomate ¬¬).

-K-Kyoko-chan... n-note había v-visto... Lo lamento... Deja me ayudarte a levantarte.- en es instante se levanto el joven

de ojos castaños y con una gran y muy agradable sonrisa, extendió su mano para que la joven de pelo castaño claro a

levantarse del frío suelo en el que permanecía sentada mirando algo confundida y asombrada al joven.

"_Vaya, sabía que Tsuna-kun era un caballero pero... de todas formas es extraño... Es como si fuese __la primera vez que _

_sucediera esto..."_\- pensó Kyoko justo en el instante antes de extenderle la mano a Tsuna para que este la levantase con un

firme pero a la vez suave tiro del suelo.

-G-Gracias Tsuna-kun...- dijo la joven de ojos marones bajando su mirada ocultando un pequeño sonrojo que había

aparecido por el simple hecho de estar a una distancia tan corta del joven de ojos chocolate.

"_¿Porque los ojos de Tsuna-kun tienen que ser tan cálidos y agradables pero a la vez tan profundos __y misteriosos como el _

_mismo abismo?"_\- volvió a pensar Kyoko por enésima vez desde que conoció a Tsuna hace ya tantos años los cuales, ya ni

recordaba.

-Siento haberte causado molestias al chocar me contigo... Lo lamento...

-No te preocupes. Fue mi culpa por no mirar por donde iba.

-¡No es mi culpa por haber corrido por el pasillo!- con esto, la joven alzó la vista hacia el castaño para mirarle directamente

a los ojos, lo cual, dejo de hacer al volver a tener esa extraña sensación que le causaba el simple echo de solo mirarle.

-Digamos que fue culpa de los dos y asunto resuelto. Los dos tenemos la culta. ¿Te parece bien?- Kyoko solo asintió

ligeramente como señal de su aprobación con la sugerencia de Tsuna.

-Y hablando de correr... ¿Porqué estabas corriendo? ¿Es qué ocurre algo importante?- preguntó el castaño pensativo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Se me había olvidado completamente con todo el alboroto que Hana-chan me estaba esperando

en el patio trasero para decirme algo muuuuuuuuy importante! Lo siento Tsuna-kun, hablaremos más tarde en el

almuerzo. ¡Adiós!- con esto la chica de ojos marrones salió disparada como un cohete en dirección al patio trasero en el cual

le estaba esperando su mejor amiga (un poco más y sobrepasas la velocidad de la luz ¿no? ¬¬).

Tsuna, dejando a un lado el echo de haber descubierto lo rápido que puede llegar a correr Kyoko, se dirigió al aula de clases

en el cual ya se encontraban sus amigos/compañeros/guardianes charlando tranquilamente (si charlar "tranquilamente"

incluye estar a punto de matarse entre ellos... entonces si ^-^).

Estos, al percatarse de la presencia de su querido amigo/compañero/jefe/herbívoro (para Hibari que por cuestiones que no

voy a mencionar por el echo de que si lo hago este me _morderá hasta la __muerte_ estaba en esa pequeña "reunión) se

dirigieron inmediatamente a donde estaba (menos Hibari que seguía sentado en la ventana le la clase al fondo del todo.

-Judaime! ¿Porqué parece tan preocupado? ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- dijo Gokudera casi al borde se

estallar de isteria (estas loco ¬¬).

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte Gokudera-kun. -dijo el castaño mostrando claramente una sonrisa forzada al

recordar lo que le había mencionado esta mañana Reborn.

-No mientas herbívora. Todos sabemos que te molesta algo. Suéltalo o te morderé hasta la muerte.- dijo/amenazó Hibari a Tsuna.

-¡ES VERDAD AL EXTREMO SAWADA! ¡LO SABEMOS TODO!- dijo/gritó Ryohey.

-Prace que no me queda otra...- suspiró el castaña algo resentido ya que no quería preocupar al los demás con sus

asuntos (tontooooo! También son sus asuntos porque son tus guardianes. Eres estúpido ¬¬. Bueno, teóricamente te estoy

haciendo parecer estúpido yo por lo que es mi culpa... Arg! Demasiado confuso! Sigamos).

-Os lo contaré todo en el almuerzo en la azotea. ¿Trato hecho?- dijo el castaño aparentando una sonrisa la cual no sirvió

para que los demás notaran su tristeza.

-Muy bien- dijeron todos a la vez con algo de preocupación.

Las clases pasaron lentamente para todos los miembros de Vongola le la escuela. Los segundos parecían minutos y los

minutos horas.

"_Mierda... ¿Y ahora qué hago? No quiero preocupar a los demás con este asunto... Aunque en __realidad les incumbe... _

_¡Mierda! ¡¿Porqué tenía que ser tan pronto?! _\- pensó Tsuna una y otra vez hasta la hora del almuerzo. Cuando sonó la

campana, sus amigos/compañeros/guardianes lo arrastraron hasta la azotea donde empezaron el interrogatorio.

-¡AHORA CUÉNTANOS TODO AL EXTREMO!

-Eso herbívoro. Habla o te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Muy bien chicos... os diré todo... Todo empezó esta misma mañana cuando Reborn me despertó con su forma tan

peculiar de despertarme...- así el castaño les contó todo lo que ocurría sin dejar ni un detalle sin mencionar.

-Vaya... así que era eso...-dijo Yamamoto mirando al suelo con un aire de tristeza y seriedad- No me esperaba que faltase

tan poco para que nos convirtamos oficialmente en la décima generación de los Vongola.

-Si... tienes razón Baka del beisboll- comentó el joven peliplata con expresión seria en el rostro (wow... Gokudera y

Yamamoto están de acuerdo en algo. ¡O no! ¡El apocalipsis se está acercando! ¡Sálvese quien pueda! ºoº)

-Bueno no os preocupéis... Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir así que no nos queda otra que

aceptarlo y seguir adelante. ¿No os parece?- propuso Tsuna con una sonrisa que reconfortó a todos los presentes aunque

algunos de ellos no lo demostrasen (por si algún tonto/a no lo pilla... me refiero a Hibari. Siento la palabra pero es que no se

me ocurre otra más sutil que esta.)

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

En algún lugar de la azota entre las sombras:

-Bien hecho Dame-Tsuna... Eso es lo que un verdadero jefe haría...- comentó cierto bebe asesino en un rincón de la azotea

sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia.

Continuará...

* * *

**-Reborn:** Chaosu! Como podrán ver nuestros amigos siguen jugando **_"pacíficamente"_**y por ello hoy os despediré yo. Se

aceptan insultos, consejos, preguntas, amenazas, sugerencias, etc. Hasta otra queridos lectores porque es probable que me

vuelva a colar en las despedidas o en los saludos de esta pequeña psicópata que tenemos como escritora. ¡Adiós!


End file.
